


Fünf Jahre

by KeinButterdieb



Category: Tatort
Genre: First Time, M/M, Male Slash
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 21:25:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14923116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeinButterdieb/pseuds/KeinButterdieb
Summary: Manchmal fragte er sich noch immer, warum Boerne damals damit aufgehört hatte.Die Fortsetzung zuFünf Minuten





	Fünf Jahre

**Author's Note:**

> Die Fortsetzung ist ganz anders geworden, als das, was ich ursprünglich geplant hatte. Aber sie fühlt sich genau so richtig an.

Thiel strich mit dem Zeigefinger langsam über eine der Falten auf seiner Stirn, und warf seinem Spiegelbild ein trauriges Lächeln zu. Heute war wieder einer dieser Tage, die sich in letzter Zeit häuften, und an denen er viel zu viel über sich und sein ganzes Leben nachdachte. Er dachte daran, dass ein Großteil seines Lebens bereits gelebt war, und er dachte an die versäumten Chancen. Vielleicht wäre er nach seiner Trennung noch einmal glücklich geworden. Ja, vielleicht wäre er das - wenn er damals die Chance ergriffen und ein bisschen mutiger gewesen wäre. Leider war er aber nicht mutig gewesen. Eigentlich war es ja völlig sinnlos, darüber zu grübeln, was hätte sein können, änderte ja eh nichts, aber manchmal konnte er eben nicht anders. Was wäre passiert, wenn er Boerne vor fünf Jahren zur Rede gestellt hätte?

Manchmal fragte er sich noch immer, warum Boerne damals damit aufgehört hatte. Warum er aufgehört hatte, ihn ab und zu heimlich nachts zu besuchen, warum er sich irgendwann nicht mehr hin und wieder kurz an sein Bett gesetzt hatte. Anfangs hatte er ja noch gedacht oder eigentlich eher gehofft, dass halt sein Schlaf tiefer geworden war und er es nur nicht mehr immer mitbekam, wenn Boerne auftauchte. Bestimmt hatte er es ja auch schon vorher nicht jedes Mal mitgekriegt, wenn Boerne da gewesen war.  
Ein paar Tage lang war er dann extra lange wach geblieben, so lange bis ihm die Augen zugefallen waren, aber Boerne war an diesen Tagen nicht gekommen. Und dann verging Woche um Woche, aus den Wochen wurden Monate und aus den Monaten schließlich Jahre. Fünf Jahre war das alles nun schon her. Fünf Jahre war es her, seit Boerne zum letzten Mal nachts bei ihm aufgetaucht war.

Was war vor fünf Jahren geschehen? Sicher, eigentlich lag es klar auf der Hand, was passiert war. Boerne hatte wahrscheinlich halt aufgehört, etwas für ihn zu empfinden, und somit keinen Sinn mehr darin gesehen, sich weiterhin manchmal nachts in seine Wohnung zu schleichen.

Hätte er Boerne damals doch bloß auf das Ganze angesprochen, aber er hatte sich einfach nicht getraut. Es war in jenen Nächten schön gewesen, Boerne für kurze Zeit ganz in seiner Nähe zu wissen, zu wissen, dass Boerne bei ihm war, aber vor noch mehr Nähe hatte er viel zu große Angst gehabt. Er hatte sich nicht getraut, einen Schritt weiterzugehen, obwohl er sich das mehr als einmal vorgenommen hatte.  
Er hätte ja mit Boerne schimpfen können, was der sich erlaubte, in sein Schlafzimmer einzudringen, und je nach Boernes Reaktion wäre vielleicht alles gut geworden. Vielleicht ja auch nicht, aber die Chance hatte bestanden. Die Chance war da gewesen. Und er hatte sie verstreichen lassen. Nun waren fünf verdammte Jahre vergangen, und er bereute es noch immer, damals nichts getan zu haben.  
Seit er öfter am grübeln war, über sein Leben und so nachdachte, überlegte er auch öfter, ob er es nicht wenigstens jetzt noch tun sollte. Boerne darauf ansprechen. Nach fünf Jahren. Was hatte er denn schon großartig zu verlieren? Doch bislang hatte er sich nicht getraut, so wie er sich damals nicht getraut hatte. Gleich wäre wieder einmal die Gelegenheit da, sich zu trauen. Boerne würde jeden Moment auftauchen, und ihm eine ausgedruckte E-Mail vorbei bringen.

Und dann war es soweit, Boerne stand bei ihm im Flur, und Thiel fand es tröstlich, dass er nicht der Einzige war, dessen Haare immer grauer wurden.  
Er bedankte sich für die E-Mail. Und traute sich natürlich nicht. Aber dann hatte er wieder vor Augen, wie er sich vorhin über die Falte gestrichen hatte und wie beschissen kurz das Leben doch war. Und plötzlich wurde er von einer Entschlossenheit gepackt.

„Also, ich gehe dann mal wieder. Schönen Abend noch, Herr Thiel.“

 _Jetzt oder nie, Frank._ „Boerne?“

„Ja?“

„Warum hast du damals damit aufgehört?“

Es dauerte drei oder vier Sekunden, dann sah Thiel es in Boernes Blick. Boerne wusste, was er meinte. Und es hatte ihm ganz offensichtlich ausnahmsweise die Sprache verschlagen.

„Weil es ...“, fing er dann irgendwann leise an und stoppte nochmal kurz, ehe er weiter sprach. „Weil es mir jedes Mal mehr weh getan hat, wenn ich wieder gegangen bin.“

Und nun war es Thiel, der erst einmal sprachlos war. Nein, Boerne hatte damals nicht aufgehört, etwas für ihn zu empfinden, und vielleicht ... Er ging einen Schritt auf Boerne zu, und griff zögernd nach seiner Hand. Als er merkte, dass Boerne nichts dagegen hatte, umschloss er sie fest. Genug Zeit verschwendet. Ach, von wegen genug. Viel viel viel zu viel.

Boerne sagte nichts, aber ein Lächeln zuckte um seine Lippen.

„Bitte geh' nicht mehr.“ 

Boerne schüttelte den Kopf, und lehnte seine Stirn gegen Thiels.


End file.
